


Believe in Sherlock

by bluebell_glow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell_glow/pseuds/bluebell_glow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D.I. Lestrade doesn't know what to think, or feel after the news of Sherlock's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe in Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet written to explore Greg's reaction to Sherlock's death. I wrote this a while ago. only half of it...I wrote it a notebook first and I'm feeling really lazy about typing the rest of it up. (no motivation at all! :D )

Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade sat in his office facing the window. The London skies were gray as they usually were, but they seemed more so in the past couple of days. It was a slow day, and at the same time it really wasn’t. The DI had three unsolved cases in his hands and quite a bit of research to do for each of them, yet none of it was getting done. He and his team had hit a standstill and were getting nowhere.   
How easy would it have been to pick up the phone and sent out a simple text…But Greg knew he would receive no reply.  
He pinched the bridge of his nose. A headache was forming, most likely due to caffeine withdraw and stress. He could go get a cup of coffee…or send Donovan out for some, but he honestly didn’t want any.  
He looked away from the gloomy scene and looked over to his desk. The morning’s paper was sitting there with a headline he had seen all over in the past few days; “FAKE COMMITTS SUICIDE”.FAKE, Sherlock Holmes a fake. The more Lestrade thought about it the worse he felt. It was easy to say that Sherlock had set up those cases in order to build a reputation, but people from all over the world had gone to him for help. How would he have arranged those? And Greg himself had been there during the Baskerville incident. He watched Sherlock solve a case which had been rooted deep in a prior generation.  
Sherlock was not a fake. But it had been so easy to doubt him. of course it had. Sherlock’s gift was surreal and magnificent, too great to grasp.  
But was it really? Once he explained things…everything seemed so clear—simple.  
“Sir!” Lestrade flipped the newspaper over and looked up startled. “They’ve found a dead man!” Donovan motioned for him to follow.   
Lestrade rubbed his eyes and shook his head. He had to focus. There no longer was a Mr. Sherlock Holmes to solve the case, it once again was in the hands of the Scotland Yard—it was up to them to give the science of deduction a try…and really succeed at it.   
The drive was quiet as it had tendency to be as of late.   
“Sir you really need to focus. We can do this,” She said at a stop light.  
Lestrade didn’t turn to face her,” I am focused and I know we can.” He replied.   
He said it and he wanted to believe it but his guilty mind said otherwise. The Scotland Yard was falling behind. It was amazing how much influence one man could have…They needed help, but who was there to turn to?  
His head began to throb with pain again, he gripped the steering wheel tightly and his jaw clenched slightly. Suicide…Why would he do that? That was completely out of character…  
“D-does that say what I think it says?” Donovan whispered harshly.  
Lestrade looked up. “believe in Sherlock” he read. The entire side of an old building was covered by the gian phrase and surrounded by flyers: Believe in Sherlock and Moriarty was real.


End file.
